butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Williams
Princess Alexandra Carolyn "Lexie" Williams Cullen is the daughter of Ava Sanders and Zachary Williams. She is also the elder sister of Thomas Williams and the mate of Stefano Volturi. Early Life & Bio Alexandra Williams or "Lexie" was born in New York on September 27th, 2007. Her mother is the sister of Elaine Martin, making her first cousins with Grace Martin and Robert Martin. Her father is also the brother of Matt and Jackson Williams, making her first cousins to Lily and Aidan Hale. Lexie is first introduced in Noon Sun when Grace brings Masen over to her aunt and uncle's home to prove to him how her mother doesn't approve of vampires. Lexie's parents were practically star crossed lovers of a witch and a vampire. This makes Lexie a vampire-witch hybrid, just like her cousin Robert. In Sunset, Lexie has grown up a bit and is seen attending her cousin, Grace, and the Cullen's graduations. At this time is also when she first meets her maternal grandmother, Carolyn. She grows close to her grandmother, being that Carolyn is the only one still alive of hers. Lexie is seen being terrified of having to leave her family when the Volturi attack and she's sent away to Florida for protection. Two years later, Lexie is seen to be physically fourteen years old. She's grown rather close to Claire Young after her move to Washington, being that the two girls are now around the same age. In Eternal Dawn, Lexie grows very close to Stefano Volturi. She and Claire take him under their wing and teach him about the modern world. Lexie also makes friends with Nikki Henry and Richie Abbot. Lexie and Stefano eventually start to have feelings for one another throughout Eternal Dawn. The two share a kiss right before the final battle. Stefano also walks into his Biology class on the first day of high school to find Lexie waiting for him with a seat, which strongly resonates with Bella and Edward who also met in Biology. The two eventually attend Duke University together with Quil, Claire, Nikki, and Richie. Stefano and Lexie are married right after college and are married on October 31st, 2023. They chose Halloween because they first hung out with one another on Halloween 2016. They go on to have five children together: Gracen, Carolina, Nicolas, Alessandro, and Luna. Lexie also goes on to become a co-ruler with Stefano of the supernatural world under her husband's sister, Drusilla. She and Stefano rule the old Volturi palace in Italy. Personality & Description As a child, Lexie is sweet and very observant . She is accepting of others considering she welcomes Masen, Lily, and Aidan into her family. She also accepts her Uncle Jackson after not seeing him since she was probably a baby. She loves the Cullen family. When she grows up, Lexie is seen to be very kind but also keeps to her observant nature. Lexie is half vampire half witch just like her cousin, Robert Martin. Name Alexandra Carolyn was named after her maternal grandparents. Her first name is the male version of her grandfather Alexander and her middle name comes from her grandmother, Carolyn. Trivia * She is Lily and Aidan's cousin from her dad's side * She is Grace and Robert's cousin from her mom's side Category:Third Generation Category:The Williams Category:The Sanders Clan